


waiting for the chorus to come

by FoxGlade



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: Good evening folks, you’re listening to a very special edition of the Sammy & Ben Show, or should I say—”“Please don’t.”“—the Sammy & Ben & Emily Show. Folks, we’re joined tonight in the studio by the one and only, the intrepid—”“The badass!”“She certainly is that. Give it up for the lovely Miss Potter!”





	waiting for the chorus to come

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i cant fuckin stop. anyway i cant believe sabenily isnt the biggest and only ship in this fandom but sometimes u have to be the change u want to see on ao3. 
> 
> set somewhere in the two weeks between ep 63 and 64. also set after Switching It Up, my other kfam fic. u dont need to read that in order for this to make sense, but there are references to it. 
> 
> title is from Get Some Sleep by Bic Runga, a good song in general but also good for this fic.

“…don’t have to stay—”

“No, please!”

“Too late. Good evening folks, it’s 1am on the hour and you’re listening to a very special edition of the Sammy & Ben Show, or should I say—”

“Please don’t.”

“—the Sammy & Ben & Emily Show. Folks, we’re joined tonight in the studio by the one and only, the intrepid—”

“The badass!”

“She certainly is that. Give it up for the lovely Miss Potter!”

“Thank you, boys. It’s always nice to be in the studio with you two.”

“Even if you have to walk past Chet to get here?”

“That was… less nice.”

“I swear, Sammy, his creepiness goes up exponentially in proximity to human women. Maybe all female creatures in general.”

“Now that’s something I’m not gonna be able to forget quickly.”

“Sorry, man, I just. Eugh. Even I felt objectified.”

“What, did he propose another—?”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence, Sammy.”

“Alright, moving on. How about you tell us all about the great show we have coming up, Ben?”

“Well, I’ve had to, uh, shuffle around some scheduling, due to the change in interview time—”

“I’m sorry I messed up your schedule, Benny.”

“No, no, it’s completely fine, Emily! I’d much rather – _we’d_ much rather have you here for the night than just a phone call at five, especially for the, uh… reasons given.”

“Right. Thank you, anyway.”

“He’s right. We’re both very happy to have you here, Emily, especially since it’s finally given us an excuse to get the couch in here.”

“Right! Listeners, forgive us if we’re a little slower on the technology today, we’ve got the breakroom couch in here and it’s, while comfortable—”

“ _Unbelievably_ comfortable.”

“—it’s also just a little too short to see the board properly. Or reach it.”

“Is it? I don’t know, Ben, I can see it pretty well.”

“Dude. Short jokes? Really? Right now?”

“C’mon, Emily’s laughing, and she’s a woman of excellent taste.”

“Sorry, Ben. Don’t worry, I can’t see the board either.”

“Okay, jokes about my co-host’s stature aside. We’ve got Emily Potter in studio all night, and we’re all camped out on the most comfortable couch in existence, with blankets and cushions kindly donated from Emily’s house, so we’re set for a long night of taking calls and talking it out.”

“Don’t forget the litre of coffee, also donated from Emily’s house.”

“I don’t want to fall asleep!”

“Well, good folks of King Falls, you’ve heard our story, now let’s hear yours. Let’s keep it light tonight, huh? Tell us something that’ll keep Emily awake at this early hour.”

“And not in the scary way.”

“Right, Ben, not in a scary way, please. Give us a call.”

“Or get your Tweet on, you know our handles. Just… no more garbage bears, okay?”

“Oh, are you still getting raccoon gifs? Can I see? They’re cute.”

“…”

“I think you broke him, Emily.”

“Oh. Sorry, Ben.”

“But… they’re monsters! Little, furry, beady-eyed trash monsters!”

“The board’s lighting up. Emily, how about you pick a line and leave Ben to his spiral of betrayal over there.”

“Oh! Ah… line three?”

“Good choice. Line three, you’re live on King Falls AM, please keep the raccoon-sympathising to a minimum.”

 

* * *

 

“…it was just the darndest thing. Just glad it weren’t those damn werewolves.”

“So are we, Archie. But you’re absolutely sure it wasn’t the Williams boys messing around with some hoses?”

“Not even the Williams boys could raise such a huckus of a ruckus. I know a prank when I see one, just like I know what a hoard of zombie snakes looks like!”

“Woah, woah, okay, ha, could we use less of the ‘z’ word? And the ‘s’ word?”

“I’m just speaking the truth, Ben.”

“Alright, Archie, thanks for the heads up. Folks, if you’re just tuning in, maybe stay away from the woods near Archie’s Pomchi Palace tonight. Whatever it is making the noise, it’s probably best to leave it alone.”

“Don’t beat around my bush, Sammy, it’s zombie snakes!”

“Argh, again, with the words…”

“Take care out there, Archie.”

“Nighty night, boys. And to you too, Miss Potter.”

“Night, Archie!”

“There’s no way that’s a thing, right? Undead…”

“Danger noodles?”

“Don’t make fun of me Sammy, that’s terrifying.”

“It’d certainly be something, if it was at all possible.”

“Well, it’s not as if pet reanimation is an undocumented event in King Falls. If someone was keeping an unusually large amount of snakes as pets…”

“For God knows what reason.”

“It could be very possible, is all I’m saying.”

“Yeah Sammy. You need more facts to back it up?”

“Believe me, Ben, I trust Emily’s research skills and journalistic integrity implicitly.”

“Aw. Thanks, Sammy.”

“…But maybe we can call up Dr Rosenblum later in the show and see if he can back it up for us.”

“There it is.”

“I’m just trying to get all the facts here! You know what, never mind. Line seven, you’re live on King Falls AM.”

“Heya, Sammy.”

“Troy! Good to hear from you.”

“Good to speak to you, Sammy. And to you, Ben. Is Emily still there?”

“Hi, Troy.”

“Hi, Emily. Just checkin’ in. It’s a quiet one out here tonight, so I thought it might be nice to have some company.”

“You’ve got it, buddy. So, uh, where are you? Just… doing some late night driving?”

“That I am, Ben. I may be suspended, but I’m still used to keepin’ myself up most nights, y’know?”

“I think we can all relate to that.”

“Reckon you would. Anyhow, I’m just cruisin’ around. I’ll turn in sooner or later, since Loretta don’t like me staying out too late these days, but I’m takin’ my time. Appreciatin’ the peace, as it were.”

“It really is nice in town after dark.”

“That it is, Emily. Now, I happened to drive past your place not five minutes ago, and everything looked normal as can be. No cars outside and no visitors to speak of.”

“Thank you, Troy. That’s… a weight off, if I’m honest.”

“Only way to be. Happy I could help.”

“Thank you from all of us, Troy. You’re a great friend, to all of us.”

“I’m just doin’ what anyone would. Y’all take care of each other now, y’hear?”

“Of course, Troy. Shit, wait – nope, he’s gone.”

“You alright, Sammy? You missed the bleeper on that one.”

“Sorry, just… something he said. I’ll talk to him later.”

“O…kay? You wanna… talk about it now?”

“No. It’s fine, seriously, it’s nothing. Are you feeling alright, Emily?”

“I’m fine, Sammy. I’m… relieved, at what Troy said. I’m fine.”

“Cool, so we’re all… fine.”

“Cool.”

“…”

“Okay, folks, this is a weird atmosphere my co-hosts have created for me here. I’m gonna put on an ad, pay some bills, chat off air for a second. We’ll be right back. Seriously, Sammy, what’s going—?”

 

* * *

 

“…one thinks it’s weird, I mean, would you think it was weird if we hung out with Troy?”

“It’s different, you know it is. And I’m not saying I mind! I just – I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“Oh. In a… bad way?”

“I just said I don’t – woah, hey there, King Falls AM, didn’t see the light come back on.”

“So you _can’t_ see the board.”

“Come on. You’re back with Sammy and Ben, along with Emily Potter. Just three friends, hanging out, taking your calls.”

“Okay, no, see, that’s weird now.”

“I don’t know, Ben, what do you want me to say?”

“I just wanna know why you’re getting so weird about spending time with us, your best friends.”

“Who happen to be dating.”

“We’re not dating, Sammy, you know—”

“Yeah, sorry, I know. I know. And I’m not being weird about hanging out, I’m just saying, when it gets to the point of people assuming… things…”

“Sammy. No one is assuming the three of us are dating. Literally no one is thinking that.”

“Unless…”

“Emily?”

“I mean. Unless you’re thinking that, Sammy.”

“Okay, this got real personal real fast, so I’m just gonna dial it right back. And you folks can dial it in, because our phone lines are open and at this point, I’m begging for something else to talk about.”

“Sammy…”

“Lucky line one, you’re live on King Falls AM, what’s on your mind tonight?”

“Sammy Stevens, you keep your grubby hands off Ben Arnold!”

“I… wait, what? Cynthia?”

“That’s Mrs Higenbaum to you, Sammy. I just knew you were going to be trouble when you came here. Bringing your big city ideas and your – your _perversions_ into our town!”

“ _Woah_ , Cynthia! Sammy’s not bringing anything here except some good conversation! What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you start with me, Ben. If Sammy’s gonna start going around, dating all these people at once, I for one am not gonna stand for it! I know how this ends, I’ve seen Sister Wives!”

“Cynthia, calm down. Sammy’s not doing anything, or – Sister Wives? How is that the endgame here?”

“Ooh, I always knew. That’s how your type works, Sammy Stevens, you man-stealing, home-wrecking—”

“Cynthia! You are getting dangerously close to hang-up territory. None of us are in the mood for name calling or—”

“Ben. It’s fine. I’m just gonna take a walk.”

“Sammy—”

“Goodnight, Mrs Higenbaum.”

“No, wait, Sammy—”

“Mrs Higenbaum? It’s Emily Potter.”

“I know who you are, Miss.”

“Well, then I hope you can listen. Polyamory is not the same as polygamy. Polygamy is a system wherein someone, usually a man, will take multiple spouses, usually wives. Polyamory is a form of relationship that involves honesty, and communication, and multiple people caring about each other’s needs and wants. They really aren’t comparable, and I don’t appreciate you accusing my friend Sammy of doing something wrong, when nothing of the sort has happened.”

“I—you—”

“If you don’t understand, there are a few books on the subject at the library. You’re welcome to come down and check them out any time! Thank you for your call, Mrs Higenbaum.”

“I… Emily…”

“Yes, Ben?”

“That was _awesome_. Oh my God, you just _schooled her!”_

“I’m a librarian, Benny. It’s my job to hand out information to the public.”

“And it’s your job as a badass to do it in the coolest way possible.”

“Sammy!”

“You’re still here!”

“No way I would’ve missed that takedown. Sit down, Ben.”

“Do you still need that walk?”

“It’s fine. Seriously. Come on, the board’s still lit up. Emily, how about you pick a line, you seem to be having all the luck.”

“Sure, Sammy. Let’s see, how about… oh.”

“Is that your phone?”

“Shoot. Sorry, I’ll just…”

“Emily? Who is it?”

“…It’s Greg.”

“Mother **[bleep]**. Shouldn’t be surprised that little slimeball can’t take a hint, even when it punches him in the—”

“Ben. It’s fine. I’m rejecting the call. I’ve been doing that for over a week, he shouldn’t be surprised.”

“And you’re sure he hasn’t been hassling you besides the calls?”

“I already told you, Sammy, he hasn’t tried to come see me yet. But he was spending most of his nights out with his… friends, anyway. Tonight’s the only night of the week he’d come by with any regularity.”

“Hence the driveby mission for Troy.”

“And the sleepover. I’m glad you convinced me to stay. I know he’s probably just calling to talk, but if he’d come by the house…”

“Don’t think about it. You’re here, and you’re fine.”

“And if he comes by the station again, I’ll stomp his frog-loving ass.”

“Sammy.”

“Sorry, Emily. Of course, you’re welcome to stomp his frog-loving ass yourself.”

“Since you’re clearly capable of it. I think I can still hear that punch echoing in my headphones.”

“I think I’m still hearing it in my dreams. Top five moments of my life, at least.”

“It was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

“The _best_.”

“Absolutely. Listen, how about you two take the next call, I’m just gonna text Troy and see if he’s still around.”

“Good idea, thanks, Sammy. Emily, you wanna pick a line?”

“Sure. Oh, they really are all lit up, aren’t they? I didn’t realise how busy it gets.”

“Let’s just hope they aren’t all calling to weigh in on, uh, the same thing Cynthia was.”

“Right. How about… line two?”

“Just hit that button—”

“Got it. You’re live on King Falls AM, with Ben and Emily!”

“Now that sounds cozy.”

“Ron! Good to hear from you, buddy. How are you doing out there?”

“Doin’ pretty well, all things considered. And there’s a few things to consider. I don’t mean to be rude, Emily, but I only woke up a couple minutes ago. Sammy out sick?”

“I’m here, Ron, just had to send off a text to Troy. Emily’s joining us in the studio for the night.”

“The boys are letting me hang out. What woke you up, Troy?”

“Well, I’d say it’s nothin’, but God knows I’ve got enough to be wary of these days. Heard something splashing out on the lake – not big, but maybe enough to be Kingsy. You know no one’s seen her in a while, so I thought I’d go check, see if she’s making an appearance.”

“But it wasn’t Kingsy?”

“Hell no. Kingsy’s a quiet one, and when I got out there, somethin’ was making noise like Hell was boilin’ over. Hissin’ like a housewife at Sassy’s. Thought it was one of those surprise hot springs ‘til I saw the lake itself.”

“Surprise hot springs? I don’t think that’s how geologically—”

“Sammy? Not now. What was in the lake, Ron? If it wasn’t Kingsy?”

“I already told you, I knew it wasn’t her. But it sure was somethin’. Slippery little bastards, all swimmin’ through the lake. No idea where they were goin’, but they were goin’ somewhere.”

“Slippery little..? Like… eels?”

“Do eels fall into the ‘danger noodle’ category?”

“Sammy, don’t tease him. Ron, were these snakes?”

“Can’t say what else it could’ve been. No eels in this lake – not since the ’67, at least.”

“Right, that makes sense. Did you happen to get a look at any of them? Could you describe any patterns on their scales, or even whether they were of similar sizes and appearances?”

“Do I wanna know what the ’67 is?”

“Shh, not now. Go on, Emily.”

“Well, Ron, Archie Simmons called us earlier in the broadcast to talk about what might be the same… event.”

“Oh no. Please, don’t say it.”

“He described it as a ‘hoard of zombie snakes’?”

“Wow, that was a full body shudder from Ben. Emily, grab him before he shakes himself off the couch.”

“I don’t know about zombies, but hell if it wasn’t a hoard. I turned on the lights to get a better look, but they all took a dive. I’ve seen some weird shit happen on this lake, but damn if it wasn’t enough to keep me awake.”

“And now it’s gonna keep me awake, too. God, why did it have to be danger noodles…”

“Ron, we’re gonna let you go, since my co-host is clearly having a bit of a hard time with this particular topic. Good luck getting back to sleep, buddy.”

“This is my lake, Sammy. If there’s something messin’ with it, I’m gonna be right here keeping an eye on things. I got the coffee on, I’m draggin’ the radio out, and I’m setting up the night watch. If Kingsy shows up to defend her territory, I’m gonna be right here to help out.”

“You’re a hero, Ron. We’ll try to keep things interesting to keep you company on your watch. Call in again if anything happens.”

“Will do. Don’t get too crazy in there. Or do, I’m not your dad. Whatever keeps you floating.”

“What does that _mean!_ Seriously, is everyone gonna—”

“Goodnight, Ron. Take care.”

“Night, Ben. Same to you, Emily.”

“Goodnight, Ron!”

“Okay, Sammy, can you take a breath right now? Try and be a little less… flail-y.”

“It’s just – it’s fine. I’m reading into things a little too much right now.”

“Sammy, is this something you want to talk about? I’m sure Benny can put on a commercial so we can have a minute…”

“Actually, we aren’t scheduled for an ad break for another ten minutes.”

“Benny!”

“No, Emily, Ben’s right. As much as it probably seems like it, we don’t actually talk out all our problems live on air. Just let this one go.”

“I thought we all promised to be honest with each other. No more secrets.”

“I’m not keeping anything a secret! I just don’t really want to talk about this when we’ve already had someone call in to complain about it!”

“So we’ll talk about it later?”

“You know what? Sure. Let’s talk all about it later. Let’s all head to Rosa’s after the show and have a nice, friendly breakfast, and have a nice, friendly chat about it. That sounds fun.”

“Dude, chill out. I mean, she’s right, we all said we’d be honest.”

“I am honest! I say how I feel every damn day! Hell, I’m so goddamn honest, I’m telling you guys I love you in front of the entire town every two weeks!”

“Sammy, that’s – when you said that—”

“I said it because you’re my best friend, Ben. And you said it too, so don’t act like I did something crazy.”

“I wasn’t – I’m not acting like anything. And I did say it, and I meant it. But…”

“You’ve never said that to me, Sammy.”

“Well, maybe I should’ve. Emily, you’re important to me, and you’re one of my best friends, and yeah, I love you. That’s the only thing that matters.”

“It’s… I love you too, Sammy. I didn’t mean to force it out of you like this. You mean a lot to me, and you’ve done so much for me in the past months, and… you seemed upset about this. I just wanted to help.”

“I know. Listen, I was being sarcastic earlier, but maybe we should talk after the show. It’s been a while, I’m sure Rosa’s missing your patronage.”

“That’d be nice. Benny? Are you okay? You’re quiet.”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m, uh… yeah.”

“Okay, I knew snakes were enough to break you, but emotions too? Really?”

“No, it’s… I’m thinking. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“That’s ominous.”

 “I just realised that – oh, speaking of ominous.”

“That’s the hotline. With any luck, it’s Troy checking in.”

“And with our luck, it’s, I don’t know, Pete calling to tell us all to get a room.”

“Ben.”

“Not joking about it yet? Alright, makes sense. Hello, you’re live on King Falls—”

“I know you know where Emily is!”

“ **[Bleep]**.”

“Greg, I’d recommend taking a different tone with us. Last time you called in it didn’t end so well for you.”

“Last time, you turned my darling Emily against me! I don’t know what lies you told her, but I won’t—”

“Greg?”

“Emily?”

“Emily, you don’t have to—”

“No, Sammy, I want to talk to him.”

“Emily, sweetheart. I’m not mad about the other week—”

“When she punched you in the face?”

“I’m not mad at _you,_ Emily, because I know it was these two _clowns_ that made you do it.”

“Made me? _Made me?”_

“Oh boy.”

“Greg Frickert, the only person that made me punch you that night, was you. It was you being controlling, and manipulating, and saying all this— this _bullshit_ about my friends! My best friends, who have always been honest with me, even when I didn’t want to hear it, even when it hurt them to say it! You’ve never told me the truth except when it would benefit yourself.”

“I’ve told you the truth, Emily, that I love you!”

“Yeah? Well, so does Ben. And so does Sammy. And actually, as much as you tried to convince me otherwise, a lot of people in this town care about me. So maybe you do love me, in your weird, toxic way. But that’s not going to make up for the way you treated me. I’m done with you, Greg. Stay away from me.”

“Emily…”

“Goodbye, Greg.”

“…Hey, Emily?”

“Yeah, Benny?”

“Did I mention how much of a certified badass you are?”

“You might have.”

“I have to agree with Ben, but uh, maybe don’t take it out on our hands.”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realise I was squeezing so tight. Didn’t realise I’d grabbed your hands at all.”

“I don’t mind! Just – try not to leave a bruise.”

“Yeah, if you think Ben minds you holding his hand, you’re not as observant as I thought.”

“Do you mind then, Sammy?”

“So we _are_ joking about it now.”

“I don’t even know what _it_ is.”

“Sammy, I know you said you didn’t want to talk about this now, but I think I do. Can we..? If that’s okay with you, Benny.”

“Of course, Emily. I could… yeah, I could go for. Talking.”

“Alright. Then… Benny?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, lemme just—”

 

* * *

 

(“Everything’s just been so difficult, with Greg, and the investigation, and I’m still trying to figure out my own memories…”

“That’s completely understandable, Emily.”

“Of course! You’re still getting back on your feet.”

“Which is why Ben would never push for anything more than you’re willing to give right now.”

“Exactly. I mean, I’d never push regardless, but especially now, it’s – this is all up to you, Emily.”

“And I would never push either. This is a crazy time for all of us, and I didn’t want to bring up something that was bound to make things even more complicated.”

“Things are always going to be complicated, Sammy. I… I don’t know if I’ll be able to have _normal_ relationships for a long time. What Ben and I have, knowing that he loves me and I love him, but not dating in the traditional sense… I mean, there’s no one way to have a relationship, right? And I like this relationship I have now, even if it’s complicated. So I wouldn’t mind having that same relationship with you, even if it’s complicated. I mean, I already kinda do, right?”

“I… yeah, I guess you do. But, Ben, are you really okay with this? I mean, Emily, you apparently know a lot about this kind of thing, but Ben..?”

“I read books, Sammy! Not… books about this, but still!”

“Well, we know there’s some at the library.”

“It’s kind of a lot to take in, yeah, but I’m not… jealous, or weirded—”)

 

* * *

 

“—out, or about to go running for the freakin’ hills or something. You’re my best friend, dude, I want you to be happy. But it’s… I mean, yeah, it’s complicated!”

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, hey, Sammy. Believe me, I of all people understand that you gotta say how you feel, because you never know when it might be too late, right?”

“And now you’ve jinxed it.”

“Sorry. Look, I just – I don’t know. I don’t know if I want – I like what we have too, Emily, and maybe I want that with you as well, Sammy, or maybe I want something different, or – I don’t know. It’s a lot, man, I’ve never really thought about it! I need to think about it.”

“That’s fine, Ben. God, take all the time you need, I never thought either of you would even consider – oh, **[bleep]** , how long has that light been on?”

“ **[Bleep].** Uh, hey there, King Falls, you’re listening to the Sammy & Ben show, along with our very special guest, Emily Potter. If you’re just now tuning in – probably best to, uh. Ignore anything you just heard.”

“And probably best to move forward. Folks, you’ve heard maybe a little too much of our story, so tell us yours. Give us a call, but keep the commentary to a minimum, alright?”

“Lines are lighting up. Emily, would you do the honours?”

“Sure, Benny. How about, hmm, lucky line – oh.”

“And there’s the hotline. I swear to God, if this is _him_ again, I will not be held responsible for what I say.”

“Noted. Good evening, you’re live on King Falls AM.”

“Hey there, Sammy.”

“Troy! Man, am I glad to hear your voice.”

“Somethin’ spooky happened, didn’t it? I’ve had the radio off since I called, but you sure sound like you just pulled a dollar bill out of a snake pit.”

“Is everyone gonna talk about snakes tonight? Seriously?”

“Sorry, little buddy, just an expression.”

“I’ve literally never heard anyone – you know what, it doesn’t matter. We’re all fine, Troy, just had a certain unwelcome caller on a few minutes ago.”

“Aw, hell. I was just callin’ up to say I’m headin’ home, but I did one last run by your house, Emily, and the coast is still clear. But if someone’s callin’ to harass you, I’d reckon you did a good thing stayin’ out tonight.”

“I think I did too, Troy. I haven’t regretted it, in any case.”

“Can’t imagine any reason you would. There’s no one in this town who’ll treat you better than Ben Arnold and Sammy Stevens.”

“Come on, I think that’s a little—”

“No, Benny, he’s right. There’s no one I’d rather be with than you two.”

“Troy, are you sure you weren’t listening earlier?”

“’Fraid not, Sammy. Figured It’d be best to stay in the moment. I didn’t miss anythin’, did I?”

“Uh…”

“Nothing weirder than your average night in King Falls, Troy. Don’t worry about it. Thanks for your help out there tonight, buddy.”

“No problem, Sammy. Y’all headin’ out for breakfast after the show? I’d be happy to whip somethin’ up in the Krieghauser kitchen.”

“Thanks for the offer, Troy, but we’re gonna just grab a table at Rosa’s. We’ve got some stuff to talk over, just the three of us.”

“Just the three of us.”

“Well, alright. You three enjoy your night, then.”

“Sleep well, Troy.”

“Huh. Kinda has a nice ring to it, right?”

“What’s that?”

“’The three of us’. I don’t know, just sounds good.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

“…Woah, Sammy. Are you blushing?”

“No?”

“Dude, you so are! Oh my God, you’re like, bright red!”

“Shut up, I just… I’m glad you guys are here. This whole night could have turned into my worst nightmare pretty quickly, and instead it… anyway. Thanks for being here.”

“Of course, Sammy.”

“Like Emily said. Nowhere else I’d rather be, man.”

“Okay, enough sappy stuff, we’re still running a show here. Ben, what do we have coming up for our listeners?”

“Right! Uh, good question, I’ll just – check my show notes—”

“Here, Benny.”

“Thanks, where are we – okay, so, we’ll check back in with Ron within the hour if he doesn’t call to update, and Emily, I guess we can talk about your new community history program any time?”

“Let’s save that for a little while. I want to let people call in and ask about it, and honestly, I’m kind of tired of calls right now.”

“Totally understandable. Not really in the mood to talk to anyone else right now either.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to talk to each other, than. Just the three of us.”

“I can live with that.”

“Sounds perfect. Oh, hey, Sammy, tell Emily about, uh, what was Doyle saying the other day? He called in about—”

“The TV remote! Jack in the Box Jesus, I can’t – okay, so, he calls up just after 3am, _clearly_ still stoned out of his mind…”

 

* * *

 

“Alright, we’re back on King Falls AM with the Sammy & Ben Show. We’re just about to wrap up here, folks, but I’ll take a moment to thank all of you out there for tuning in through the night.”

“Well. We thank _most_ of you out there.”

“Good point. Thanks to all the good eggs out there.”

“We’ve got a few minutes left, but we’re gonna skip the calls this time. Emily’s still asleep, hence the quiet voices.”

“And what my partner here won’t say, is that he doesn’t want to disturb her by reaching for the desk, since she’s asleep on his shoulder.”

“Come on, man. She’s holding your hand, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Yep, you got me. Wanna do a traffic report for the early birds out there?”

“Yeah, sure. Roads are all clear out there, folks, no traffic to speak of. But keep an eye out for wildlife, alright? We don’t need any reanimated roadkill wandering into our local businesses.”

“Remember; every animal you hit today is an animal you may have to deal with shedding bits of rotting fur and meat onto your carpet tomorrow.”

“That’s catchy, Sammy. You should get that on a poster.”

“I thought it was pretty good.”

“We still have another minute or two. Any other bits of wisdom to share with the town?”

“You know what? Just – have a great day out there, King Falls. This is a weird town we live in, but it’s our town, and weird isn’t always bad or scary. Embrace a little weird in your life today. You might be surprised at how well it works out.”

“I can’t argue with that. We’re gonna wrap on that note, I think.”

“Alright. Take care, King Falls.”

“We’ll be here tomorrow, same time, same place, at 660 on the radio dial.”


End file.
